


There's Magick In These Woods

by BeachSundae



Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, kaylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachSundae/pseuds/BeachSundae
Summary: There is a mix of Shakespearean English and modern day English here but it's not difficult! That is all, enjoy x





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a mix of Shakespearean English and modern day English here but it's not difficult! That is all, enjoy x

 

The young werewolf bares her yellowing teeth. She effortlessly pounces onto her helpless prey, a woman of thirty, and bites deep wounds into her flesh. She is an easy kill. They always are. There is no struggle. With careful jaws the werewolf removes her heart from her gaping chest. She has a place to be now. She has someone important to give this heart to. 

Nimble paws leap over fallen logs. A sleek body slinks under bushes and bounds around boulders. Time is running short. But this wolf knows where she's going. Eventually she comes to a quirky cottage. It's ancient structure is covered in deep green moss that sinks into ever crack and crevise like a spider web. A single lamp is lit in the window. But on further inspection it appears that many candles have been lit inside, and even a fireplace.

The heart in her jaw is warm and twitching. She spits it out and it lands with a wet thud on the dirt before her. It's time to shift back. With an ever so slightly uncomfortable strain the creature reverts back into her human form, devoid of all clothing. Creamy caramel skin shines against the full moon light. Her hair, short and brown, billows in the gentle breeze. But she is not cold. With long slender fingers she picks up the heart and cups it in her hands. Of course, being a werewolf makes it difficult for her to not sink her teeth into the thing. But she knows her mistress will not be pleased if that happens. Straightening up and not wanting to risk being seen, the werewolf knocks on the front door. 

 

"Wherefore, who knocks?" calls a tuneful voice. 

 

"Mistress, I have carried out and completed your task!" the werewolf announces. 

 

"Sweetness, Karlie," the voice behind the door hums, "What wonderful news!"

 

The door unlocks and standing before Karlie is a woman dressed in black. She is the epitome of night. An obsidian evening gown hugs her slender curves. Her crystalline eyes are shadowed in a smoke like that of a winters fire. But her lips are a deep blood red. Red like the heart in Karlie's careful hands. 

 

"Have I pleased you, Miss?" Karlie asks hopefully. 

 

"Come inside, you have done an exceptional job," the lady in the cottage smiles. She takes the heart in her warm fingers and beckons the werewolf inside. 

 

In this world there are two types of witch. There are good witches and there are bad witches. Taylor, Karlie's mistress, is a good witch. Surprised? The woman Karlie slayed was a bad witch. She would beckon young children into her home and use their bones for hexes and spells. Taylor, being very high up in the hierarchy of her coven, wanted this nonsense to be over with immediately. And so she set her favourite familiar on a little hunt. 

"You never fail to impress me," Taylor beams as she places the heart in a cauldron over her fireplace. Karlie has spread herself across the sheepskin carpet in front of the hot stove. Taylor kneels and places a loving kiss to the werewolf's temple. 

The witch's home is filled with shelves of books, bottles, and jars of everything imaginable. Foxes eyeballs, bird tongues, bear fur. Karlie fears that the entire cottage will collapse one day under the weight of so many treasures and secrets. She has been doing her mistresses' bidding for five years now. Ever since she was rescued from a hunters shotgun barrel, Karlie has been adoringly devoted to the blonde haired pagan. She kills and catches and in return Taylor provides her with a warm home and a full stomach. 

Karlie snoozes and listens to Taylor's gentle humming as she prepares the heart over her stove. Taylor is part kitchen witch. Her mother taught her everything she knows about remedies and potions. Taylor's cottage is filled with boxes of herbs and charmed spices. Recipe books lay open all around the room. She's a dream with a wooden spoon and a spell to use it with. The other half of Taylor?

 

"Dealing with the devil is always so easy at this time," Taylor sighs, contentedly. "It's cold and He likes the cold."

 

"And Mistress, your lips are as red as Lucifer himself tonight," Karlie sighs in a dreamy state.

 

"Oh, hush now," Taylor chuckles, "You'll turn my cheeks to blyscan!"

 

"And what a lovely shade that would be," Karlie smirks. She rolls over onto her side and faces the witch, now stood at her counter top with vegetables on an aged chopping board. 

 

Taylor shakes her head. "Is my wolf growing playful?"

 

Karlie lets out a guttural growl and tilts her head curiously. She's lying on her stomach now and eyeing the back of Taylor's head with a lustful hunger. She's famished for the girl. Taylor senses the wolf's wandering gaze and turns to face her. The witch bites her lip softly and sets down her vegetable knife. She leans back against her counter and folds her arms.

 

"You're looking ever so irresistible right now, my darling," she coos. 

 

"Why don't you act on your impulses?" Karlie says lowly. Her striking green eyes are inviting her mistress to come closer. 

 

"Now, wolf," Taylor gently scolds along with a pointed finger, "I gave thee my love with myself not three days ago?"

 

Karlie smirks for she knows that the witch is teasing her. Just to get her back she rolls over once more, the front of her body now begging for Taylor to reel herself in. "I've been a bad dog, Mistress."

 

Taylor grins devilishly. "Away with you, repair to my chambers."

 

Karlie perks up and scurries to her feet. "As you wish! Hie thee hither, along with me now!"

 

Taylor laughs, amused. "Let me just take this cauldron off the fire."

 

She soon follows Karlie into her candlelit bedroom and closes the door behind her. The wolf has already made herself comfortable on her small cozy bed. Taylor smiles lovingly and begins untying the lace back of her dress. 

 

"Allow me, Mistress," Karlie insists and helps Taylor free herself from all clothing. 

 

"Eager?" Taylor smirks.

 

"For you? Always."

 

Taylor rolls her eyes. Karlie's frantic gaze is then met with pale skin. Taylor's breasts are the softest thing on this fine earth, she's sure of it. And the sweet pink of her nipples is enough to make Karlie squeal with delight. Her lips are the first thing to touch them, sucking on one and massaging the other with her rough fingers. As Taylor stands, she leans against the foot of the bed and let's Karlie touch her at her own pace.

 

"Mmm," the witch exclaims in a low voice. "You are my favourite sin," she breathes.

 

The werewolf's kisses sink lower and lower until she is pressing her lips to the witch's pelvis. Taylor's long fingers lose themselves in Karlie's hair and she tugs slightly. Karlie's head is drawn upwards and the witch playfully taps her nose. She smirks and then cups her mouth around Taylor's centre, making sure to never look away. Her eyes are pinned to Taylor's as she sucks and licks away. Taylor hangs her head back in ecstasy as her inner folds are pulled and nipped. Karlie always loves watching this way. She thinks Taylor tastes like an expensive wine with a handful of raisins. Karlie wishes she could bottle the stuff and she has even asked if it was possible on a few occasions, much to Taylor's bashful scolding. 

Now its Karlie's turn to say "Mmm," because now all she's thinking about is fancy wine and the taste of Taylor, whose mouth is gradually getting wider as she comes close to her climax. The witch drapes a lanky leg over the werewolf's back to get into a better position. She fears she will no longer be able to stand soon and doesn't want this to end in calamity. Her breathing is quickly becoming strained and Karlie basks in the glory of watching her ribs poke out against her pearly flesh. If she wasn't a witch she'd be a ghost, the werewolf thinks. A well dressed poltergeist with the sweetest moan and the darkest intentions. Karlie wouldn't mind being haunted by this restless spirit.

The flames of Hell burn bright as Taylor's climaxing words fizzle out as a chuckled, breathy curse. There's an unholy grin on that porcelain face and Karlie knows she's done well. She knows she's done well as Taylor's clean cut nails sink into her scalp. And the way Taylor's hips grind and gyrate. Her legs twitch against Karlie's hands. 

Ever so slowly Taylor sinks downwards and Karlie is quick to guide her onto the bed. The werewolf playfully crawls on top of her and hugs the witch close. She's hot like boiled toffee and she smells like sweat. Karlie sucks a red blotch into her skin and Taylor pets her hair affectionately. The witch presses a thankful kiss to Karlie's head and then runs her hands over the werewolf's naked hips. Karlie's pupils dilate and she smirks evilly. She sits up and hovers herself over Taylor's hips. The witch carefully places two erect fingers on her centre and let's the werewolf lower herself down upon them. Karlie breathes a sigh of relief as her wet core clenches around Taylor's skilled digits. They curl against Karlie's pelvis and she groans, sliding up and down against Taylor's hand. 

 

"No flame shines brighter than your devilish smile," Taylor whispers.

 

"Your touch is god forsaken," Karlie replies with a shaky intake of breath. 

 

"Quite the compliment," the witch grins. 

 

And when Karlie moans her name to the ceiling there's no turning back. She grinds against Taylor's hand, now spread flat and massaging her clit as she comes hard. The werewolf growls, a deep guttural sound that would send grown men cowering to their mothers. She slows and pants, hanging her head and listening to her own heartbeat pound in her chest. 

 

"There's magick in these woods," Taylor whispers softly. "What a wonderful thing you are."

 

Karlie lets out a breathless giggle and let's herself rest against Taylor's body.

 

"I must get back to work, you know. The cats will find that heart and that'll be the end of it."

 

 "Just ten more minutes, my sweet?" Karlie pleads. "I like it when you're this warm."

 

"Very well," hums the witch. 

 

But in her sinister heart, she knows it'll be at least another hour until they are both ready to leave the bedroom.

 


End file.
